


Major

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge.
> 
> 18th Challenge: Seven Deadly Sins
> 
> The objective of this challenge is to use one of the seven deadly sins as the theme for your response. These are: Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony.
> 
> Agravaine and greed seemed a perfect combination to me

He had always wanted more.  
  
More than being a younger son from a lesser house.  
  
More than being a lord of no consequence.  
  
More than being the unimportant brother from a dead queen.  
  
He wanted more.  
  
He wanted power, he wanted riches. He wanted to be loved and to be feared. He wanted revenge and he wanted freedom. He wanted to live, not to hide away and hope to be forgotten because his brother’s folly couldn’t be forgiven.  
  
He wanted to silence men with a look, he wanted to bath in gold, he wanted to rain fire on those who had sneered on him. He wanted magic to bend to his will, alongside gods and men.  
  
He wanted to rule beyond a puppet king. He wanted to live as a prince. He wanted her naked body beneath his and her nails in his back, clawing and pleading for more. He wanted to have it all and to give up nothing. He wanted the biggest prize. He wanted his child to seat on his mother’s throne, high and mighty.  
  
He wanted much that he fell just as he won.


End file.
